


Совершеннолетие

by fandom_Kuroko_no_Basuke_2019



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: F/M, PWP, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 08:21:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20524901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Kuroko_no_Basuke_2019/pseuds/fandom_Kuroko_no_Basuke_2019
Summary: Краткое содержание: очень грустно встречать день рождения в одиночестве, вдалеке от семьи и друзей, поэтому Киеши встречает его с Алекс...





	Совершеннолетие

— Ну вот, теперь ты совсем большой!

— Спасибо, Алекс-сан, — Киеши привычно почесал в затылке, расплывшись во всегдашней своей улыбке. — Вы так добры ко мне.

— Брось, не за что. Не очень-то весело встречать день рождения на другой стороне земного шара, особенно в твоем возрасте.

— Ну, скайп-конференция нас спасла.

Киеши закрыл посудомоечную машину и распрямился, осмотрел кухню еще раз, проверяя, не забыл ли чего, потом запустил программу.

— У тебя замечательные друзья, Теппей, — Алекс бросила тряпку в раковину, сняла фартук, распустила собранные на время уборки волосы. Киеши смотрел, как масса волос рассыпается по обнаженным плечам с белыми отметинами от купальника.

— Вы тоже замечательная. Я вам очень благодарен за сегодняшний день. За то, что устроили мне праздник, предоставили свой дом. Это очень великодушно с вашей стороны.

— Я же сказала, брось, — отмахнулась Алекс. — Встречать восемнадцатилетие в больничной палате в середине лета в ЭлЭй… Хороша бы я была, если бы допустила подобное. Лучше скажи, хочешь покататься? В завершение праздника? Найдем какую-нибудь пустынную дорогу подальше, и я дам тебе порулить. Потренируешься еще немного.

Глаза Киеши загорелись, предложение было заманчивым, но он покачал головой.

— Я не могу обременять вас еще больше, Алекс-сан. Вы и так много для меня сделали. Незабываемый день рождения. Спасибо вам, — Киеши церемонно поклонился.

— Вот это уже точно лишнее! Никаких поклонов, пока мы в Штатах!

Алекс рассмеялась, закинула руку Киеши на плечо, потрепала его привычным жестом по голове, задумчиво прикусила губу.

— Ладно, раз кататься ты не хочешь, то можно перейти сразу к следующему этапу приобщения ко взрослой американской жизни.

Пока Киеши соображал, что она задумала, Алекс ушла в гостиную и вернулась через минуту с двумя бокалами.

— Раз никому из нас не надо за руль, то держи! Теперь тебе можно, — она засмеялась, обнажая ровные белые зубы, отсалютовала бокалом.

— Простите, Алекс-сан, — Киеши замялся, нахмурился. — Не поймите неправильно, но по японским законам мне нельзя употреблять алкоголь еще два года. И мне кажется неправильным делать это сейчас.

— Какой ты все-таки хороший мальчик! — Алекс пригубила свой бокал и снова рассмеялась. — Ты меня неизменно удивляешь. Ничего, если я все-таки при тебе выпью?

— Конечно, Алекс-сан. Вы взрослая, вам можно. А если вы переберете, то я просто доберусь завтра до госпиталя общественным транспортом.

Киеши смотрел, как Алекс пьет вино небольшими глотками, как темно-красная жидкость касается губ, и чувствовал, что краснеет. Алекс была добра к нему. Она забрала его из госпиталя, устроила поездку на пляж, праздничный ужин и скайп-конференцию с домашними, а потом и с друзьями — учитывая разницу во времени, это было со стороны сокомандников тем еще подвигом — оставила у себя на ночь. Определенно, пялиться на нее было крайне невежливо. А не пялиться невозможно.

— Хочешь что-нибудь посмотреть? Фильм или какой-нибудь матч?

— Все такое интересное, Алекс-сан. Выберите сами, хотите вы переводить или объяснять.

В том, насколько за последние месяцы он продвинулся в американском английском, львиная доля заслуги, несомненно, принадлежала Алекс. Конечно, она забирала его к себе не каждые выходные, но достаточно часто, чтобы Киеши привык этого ждать. Возможность спросить непонятную фразу по ходу фильма дорогого стоила. Как и объяснения Алекс во время просмотров матчей. Живой диалог в обучении был куда эффективнее самостоятельной работы.

— Эй, это твой день рождения. Засунь свою японскую вежливость в карман и побудь простым веселым парнем. Расслабься, Теппей! — Алекс тыкала его пальцем в грудь, на удивление чувствительно.

— Но я не могу одновременно и расслабиться, и перестать быть вежливым. Это очень сложно, поверьте. Такие уж мы, японцы.

Алекс, кажется, нравилось американизировать его, и Киеши даже не был особо против. Это было забавно и сильно разнообразило жизнь.

— Ладно, тогда посмотрим какой-нибудь более взрослый фильм, чем твои обычные комиксы, — протянула Алекс и унеслась в гостиную, к стойке с дисками. — Ты «Догму» смотрел?

Киеши не смотрел, но вкусу Алекс в плане выбора видео доверял. Это всегда было чертовски неожиданно и интересно. А главное, она отвечала на любые вопросы, и задавать их было почему-то куда проще, чем новым знакомым в госпитале, несмотря на то, что они были его ровесниками и довольно дружелюбными ребятами.

— Я доверяю вашему выбору, Алекс-сан, — Киеши улыбнулся совершенно искренне и устроился на диване. Простор здешних домов его все еще шокировал, но приятно. Во всем этом — в площадях, расстояниях, объемах — было что-то очень экзотичное и даже немножко шикарное.

Алекс плюхнулась рядом с ним на диван, потянулась, глянула искоса.

— Вообще-то тебе просто необходимо завести подружку и сходить с ней в кино на последний сеанс. Ужасно будет, если твой опыт ограничится просмотром всякого старья в компании тренера. О чем-то же надо рассказывать друзьям по возвращении.

— О! Да мне обзавидуются, когда узнают, что я смотрел ночью взрослые фильмы у настоящей блондинки с… — Киеши осекся, осознав, что именно говорит. Конечно, Александра Гарсия была женщиной… незаурядной. И вела она себя непосредственно и очень раскованно. Но это не давало ему права говорить ничего подобного. — Прошу прощения, сенсей. Я не имел в виду, что буду хвастаться, но я очень горд тем, что ко мне добра такая красивая женщина, как вы.

Алекс уставилась на него в полном изумлении, а потом заливисто расхохоталась.

— А ты еще забавнее, чем Тайга. Теппей, ты все-таки сущий ребенок! — и, секунду поколебавшись, она обняла Киеши за плечи. — Ладно, пусть тебе уже и восемнадцать, но ты такой милый… Один раз не считается.

Среагировать Киеши не успел. То есть успел, но не так, как следовало бы. И когда Алекс с веселой улыбкой прижалась губами к его губам, его руки сами обвились вокруг ее талии, мягко сжали, и он ответил на поцелуй.

Алекс была мягкая, гибкая и душистая, ее груди сплющились о его грудь, так что он почувствовал твердые соски через свою футболку и ее топик, ее волосы скользили по его плечам, и вкус вина у нее во рту был одновременно и неприятным, и дико возбуждал. Киеши скользнул ладонями вниз, обнимая упругие ягодицы, забираясь под шорты, когда она резко отпрянула и воззрилась на него с совершенно искренним изумлением.

— Теппей! Эй! Это должен был быть дружеский поцелуй! Твои восемнадцать не делают тебя сразу таким уж взрослым! — Алекс нервно убрала волосы за уши, облизнулась, переводя дыхание. — Прости. Это было, наверное, слишком провокационно с моей стороны, но я не “ем” детей.

Киеши молча кивнул, протянул руку и аккуратно дотронулся кончиками пальцев до ее щеки.

— Простите, Алекс-сан, — проговорил он хрипло. 

Надо было если не встать и отойти, то хотя бы перестать пожирать ее глазами. Это была взрослая женщина, сенсей, гайдзинка, и у нее были другие правила. И не важно, что член болезненно уперся в ширинку, а в горле пересохло. Но еще он видел румянец у нее на щеках, расширенные зрачки, слышал сбившееся дыхание, чувствовал ее запах, острый и пряный. Киеши скользнул пальцами вниз, со щеки на шею, к низкому вырезу топика, потянул тонкую ткань вниз, обхватил ладонью крупную, едва поместившуюся в ладони грудь, несильно сжал.

— Теппей! — она возмущенно ахнула, а потом он притянул ее к себе и снова поцеловал. Как умел, как хотел и как представлял себе все это время. Ласкал ее рот, вылизывал, трахал языком, не пропуская ни единого доступного местечка.

— Теппей, это уже слишком! — Киеши отпустил ее, как только она подалась назад, распаленная, с припухшими губами и бурно вздымающейся грудью. — Вот это тебе точно еще рано делать с взрослой женщиной!

— Алекс-сан, вы сами сказали, что теперь мне можно многое по законам штата Калифорния. Вас не накажут, если мы с вами… займемся любовью.

Алекс упрямо тряхнула головой, прижала ладони к щекам, резко выдохнула и встала.

— Так, хватит! Теппей, мы не будем этого делать. Ты красивый мальчик, большой и, видимо, и правда уже взрослый. Естественно, тебе нравятся блондинки с большой грудью. И тебе, конечно, хочется поскорее все попробовать. Но поверь мне, это плохое начало. Тебе нужно встретить какую-нибудь симпатичную девушку, с которой у тебя все будет нормально, с влюбленностью, а не заниматься одноразовым сексом с женщиной почти вдвое старше…

Алекс говорила быстро, горячо, убедительно. Убеждала она, кажется, саму себя. На ее лице не было отвращения, она стояла так близко, что Киеши просто кивнул, не отрывая от нее взгляда, и положил руки ей на бедра, сжал с силой, улыбнулся, глядя снизу вверх, и радостно отметил, как темнеет ее взгляд.

— Эй, кто говорит о начале? Вы знаете, когда по японским законам наступает возраст согласия? Так что вы не заберете мою девственность. И у меня уже есть опыт. Я знаю, как доставить вам удовольствие. Тем более, что вы… хотите меня. Я чувствую…

Алекс попыталась сказать что-то, но он потянул ее на себя, ткнулся лицом в живот, выдохнул, потянул топ вверх, лизнул плоский вздрагивающий живот.

— Отпусти меня! Теппей! — она больно вцепилась ему в волосы и оттянула голову. Руки у нее были сильными, а взгляд — жестким, несмотря на всю тьму, которую Киеши в нем видел. — Это неправильно. Я не сплю с детьми.

— Алекс… Я что, похож на ребенка? Ты хочешь меня. И я хочу тебя. Нет ничего плохого или неправильного в том, что мы хотим заняться сексом.

Она хмурилась, кусала губы, и взгляд у нее был совершенно бешеный. И что-то внутри Киеши не могло не ответить — оно поднималось, заполняя его целиком, заставляло ловить каждый ее вздох, каждое движение. Ему хотелось схватить Алекс в охапку, швырнуть на диван, подмять под себя, трахнуть… Весь его небогатый опыт не помог бы, Киеши не хотел поступать правильно, уговаривать, ласкать.

— Ты похож сейчас на голодного зверя, — выдохнула она хрипло. — Думаешь, это привлекает меня…

— Я вижу, что вы этого хотите, Алекс-сан.

Она рассмеялась.

— Определись уж, на “ты” ко мне обращаться или на “вы”. Сущий ребенок… — и она погладила Киеши по щеке, легко, ласково. И этого оказалось достаточно.

Когда Киеши дернул ее, роняя на себя, Алекс не сопротивлялась, наоборот, оседлала его, вжалась бедрами, елозя по члену, начала шарить руками по плечам, тянуть за ворот футболки, кусаться. Это больше походило на цунами, чем на любовь, и если бы Киеши хоть на секунду задумался о том, что делает, он испугался бы и спасовал.  
Но от гибкого сильного тела в руках рвало крышу. Он не понял, как сорвал футболки с себя и с Алекс, как стащил с нее шорты. Они целовались, как сумасшедшие. Он засунул руку ей в трусики, вжал пальцы в гладкую, горячую и одуряюще мокрую плоть, толкнулся внутрь, пальцы обволокло тугим и пульсирующим. Алекс текла, и от осознания этого Киеши чуть не кончил раньше времени.

— Не тяни, мальчик. Сейчас — не тяни!

Алекс расправилась с ширинкой, потянула джинсы с трусами вниз, освобождая член, пробежалась по нему рукой, огладив ладонью головку.

— Ого! А мне повезло… — Алекс сорвалась на стон, и Киеши повторил движения пальцев. Ее стоны отдавались дрожью в позвоночнике, но от ее слов он бы кончил куда раньше.

— Слезь с меня… На секунду. Мне штаны надо снять.

Алекс рассмеялась, соскользнула с него на диван, упала на спину, опираясь на локти. Голая, с разведенными ногами, между которых влажно поблескивала гладкая кожа, с диким, похотливым взглядом, она напоминала картинку из хентайной манги, только гораздо, гораздо лучше. Это было совершенно бесстыдно и прекрасно.

— Вы очень красивая, — Киеши улыбнулся, облизнул губы, отшвырнул штаны в сторону. — В вас можно кончить?

— Ну надо же! — Наверное, в смехе Алекс было что-то обидное, но Киеши только еще больше съезжал с катушек. — Ты просто нечто. Можно. Я пью таблетки.

И Алекс толкнула его ногой в грудь, опрокидывая на бок, стремительно оседлала, вцепилась в плечи, медленно опустилась на член…

— Ну что тянешь? Давай же!

И Киеши дал.

В его воображении это должно было быть медленно, вдумчиво, долго. Но вышло только обхватить ладонями округлые упругие ягодицы, сжать, что есть силы, и резко подбрасывать бедра вверх. Алекс прижималась к нему, ее грудь расплющилась между их телами, волосы лезли Киеши в рот, дыхание срывалось у обоих, и даже стоны выходили какими-то невнятными и сбивчивыми. Это было совершенно офигенно. И спустя три минуты Киеши накрыло оглушительным оргазмом.

* * *

— Было… интенсивно, — Алекс так и полулежала на нем, не слезая с члена, мышцы у нее внутри сокращались в такт дыханию и с неожиданной силой. Для гиперчувствительного после оргазма члена это было почти слишком.

— Простите, — тихо выдохнул Киеши, старательно не отводя взгляд, неспешно огладил мягкие ягодицы, спину, плечи, зарылся в спутанные волосы.

— Эй… Не то чтобы тебе было некуда стремиться, но, в общем, это было очень даже неплохо, — улыбнулась Алекс.

— Вы удивительно добрая, Алекс-сан, — Киеши выдохнул, улыбнулся. — Но я, к сожалению, пока не заслужил столь щедрую похвалу.

— Пока? — во взгляде Алекс мелькнул интерес. — Кем, интересно, ты себя считаешь? — Она задумчиво лизнула его в нос, легонько прикусила бровь, скулу. — Старательный мальчик, да?

— Нет, что вы, Алекс-сан, — Киеши помотал головой, обхватил ладонями тонкую талию так, что пальцы почти соприкоснулись, скользнул руками вверх, обхватил груди, несильно сжал. — Просто мне восемнадцать, я быстро восстанавливаюсь, и у меня впереди целая ночь.


End file.
